Movie Night
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Modern Roomate AU. Taiyang, Raven, Summer, and Qrow settle in for a movie and some time together.


**V.E.: Well, this is a surprise. Granted, I really have wanted to do more with RWBY and I'm sure my next biggest story will take place here (though I'm still debating what kind of story that will be, may have to get a second opinion on that). Anyway, I've been wanting to jot down this little thing for a while now.**

 **Also a way for me to rant on my thoughts on the new Beauty and the Beast movie.**

 **Notes for this Modern Roommates AU (may do more with it later): Team STRQ lives together in an apartment that Ozpin owns. It's not the only thing Ozpin does.**

 **Tai, Qrow, and Raven have been together for quite some time. It wasn't until Summer needed to find a new place to live after her old roommate took off and she need to find a new place that she met them. As such, she's a little more hesitant to get involved with them.**

 **They all have jobs that don't usually interact with each other; Taiyang is a gym teacher, Raven is a private investigator that has her own office like Jessica Jones, Qrow does much the same thing though does it exclusively for Ozpin as well as other odd jobs, Summer is a baker.**

 **Eventually: Tai + Raven = Yang, Qrow + Summer = Ruby (I usually don't contradict canon unless confirmed later, but there's so much speculation and this is an AU so screw it.)**

 **Of the four, Tai is the only one that had a relatively normal childhood.**

 **In regards to their former lives and how much they may remember, well I may deal with that another time.**

 **Quote: "A good film is when the price of the dinner, the theatre admission and the babysitter were worth it."- Alfred Hitchcock**

* * *

Raven Branwen settled onto their very worn, yet very comfortable couch with the huge bowl of popcorn with Taiyang on her right. "So, remind me why instead of going to the movies to see the big budget remake of Beauty and the Beast, we're watching the animated version. You know, that's meant for kids."

Taiyang gave a dramatic gasp at her words, trying to sneak his hand into the popcorn bowl. "Raven, how could you say that?! Disney movies are for all ages!"

Unfortunately, the hand did not get that far as the young woman smacked the blonde's hand. "Hey, you remember the rules; no popcorn until everyone is present and the movie begins. Otherwise, it's going to be gone before the previews finish up."

It was then Qrow sat down on the other side of the couch, putting the drinks on the table in front of them. "Have to forgive her Tai, even after all these years she still has difficulty lightening up."

Tai's blues eyes dimmed for a bit before retuning back to normal to explain. "Anyway, the reason we're watching this version instead of going to movies, aside from the fact we're poor and this is cheaper…."

Qrow lifted his drink to that. "There's always that."

The blonde continued. "Is because the original Beauty and the Beast is a classic that many consider the definitive version of the story. And remaking it doesn't just scream as a shameless cash grab, but also impossible for lightning to strike twice. Simply put, you cannot perfect perfection."

Finally, Summer Rose joined them, closing the space between Raven and Qrow. "Actually, I heard that the movie has been getting pretty good reviews."

Tai scoffed, pressing the remote on to start the commercials. "Yeah well, critics also liked _The Phantom Menace_ and _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ and disliked _Captain America: Civil War_ and _Home Alone_ , so excuse me for being skeptical."

Qrow let out a snort of laughter. "Fanboy."

"Bite me, Qrow!"

Summer interrupted before the two escalated into something further. "That's enough. Though, I kind of get the whole hesitancy towards remaking a classic."

Raven turned her head to Summer questioningly. "I thought you liked the Cinderella remake."

The silver eyed woman nodded. "I do, but that's because I can look back at the original animated Cinderella and realize that there are obvious problems. I enjoy both of versions, even though I consider _Ever After_ to be the best Cinderella story."

Qrow's expression turned a little confused at where he heard of it before. "The Drew Barrymore movie from the 90's?"

"That's the one. Anyway, even with the remake, the original still exists, so there's no reason people to kick up a big fuss over everything."

Raven shook her head with a smile at her friend's words. "In this day and age? Not happening."

Tai took a sip of his drink before coming back to the conversation. "Fair enough. But I exercise my right as individual to not see something if I don't want to. Besides, at least one of us is probably going to have kids someday and will have to deal with many animated movies in the future. So, think of this as practice for that."

Raven's face tightened as her red eyes glanced off. "Right. _Kids_."

Tai immediately noticed the black-haired woman's actions. "Hey, you okay Raven?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just thinking."

Qrow piped up in a joking tone. "Well, that's definitely a sign something's up."

His sister reached over to slap his arm a bit. "Oh, shut up."

Summer laughed at the siblings' antics before her smile fell and she went quiet.

Qrow turned his head towards her, his expression considered. "Summer, you too?"

Summer settled comfortably into the couch, hugging herself out of nervous habit. "Oh, I was just thinking how nice this was. I didn't have many friends growing up or now so just something as simple as a movie night is…. well different. Good different though. Honestly, I was surprised you asked me. My old roommate used to do whatever without asking if I wanted to join her or not."

That seemed to make the three go quiet as Summer seemed to avoid looking at them which caused her to notice what they were supposed to be focusing on. "Oh hey, it's starting!"

The silver eyed woman looked as the black screen turned into an animated forest before she felt Raven's head rest on her shoulder, Tai's hand ruffling her hair and Qrow snuggling closer to her. She glanced at the three of them, all three of them smiling and looking at her like she belonged there and they loved her. Just for being her.

It made her feel warm, safe, and in a way…. it felt kind of familiar. Like this had happened before. But when could that have been?

She mentally shook her head before she turned back to Belle's opening scene. "Umm guys, not that I don't like this, but the first musical number is about to start."

Raven leaned off her shoulder at that, Tai retracted his hand before going for the popcorn. "Right, right!"

The black-haired woman nudged the blonde. "Make sure to leave some for us."

Summer smiled at the two when she realized that Qrow was still snuggling up to her. "Umm, Qrow, you don't have to…."

He spoke calmly and surely. "I know, but I want to. Unless you don't want me to."

She felt her face flush red as she turned back to the movie. "No, it's fine."

It took a little while, but Summer soon got into the movie (Tai singing every song by heart and Raven's dry commentary adding to the experience) though the earlier moment and Qrow's constant warmth during it stayed with her long after the movie had ended.

* * *

 **V.E.: Well, what would you know? DONE! Honestly, it was nice to work on something smaller, though I have been doing some of that on tumblr. Note to self, link this story to that.**

 **Well, this small thing is a nice break. Next up…..oh dear.**

 **Pity me readers, I go to the Star Wars fans. Not as bad as the Harry Potter fans, but still….**

 **Please review, I do hope to do more of this.**


End file.
